Kiss Me
by greeneyedAlice91
Summary: Greg has an idea about how he and Nick should come out to the team. Does it work?


**AN: this is a one-shot, a sweet lil' thing I was inspired to do by Six Pence None the Richer's 'Kiss Me', which is one of my all time favorite songs. Enjoy **

**Kiss Me**

The lab was quiet, no loud obnoxious rock music blaring from the IPod docking station. Instead there was silence. In this silence though our favorite lab tech, Greg Sanders contemplated his love life. You see he was with this wonderful person; strong, courageous, sweet, sexy, a Southern charmer in short. But the problem was it was a guy…and not just any guy but CSI 3; Nick Stokes. He wasn't the type of guy Greg usually went for but somehow that Texan stud wormed his way into the DNA tech's home and heart. The issue now was just to tell the rest of the team. Greg knew he have to do it but how?

As his shift wore on he thought of a thousand and one plans, each one discarded in disgust. Then as he finally turned on his IPod, it hit him. What better way to tell how he and Nick felt about each other than through a song? Now he just had to find the perfect one. After an hour of looking on his IPod, Greg came up with a good one. It wasn't one he listened to all that often, mainly because it wasn't in the genre he normally jammed to. But the more he listened to it, the more he felt it was absolutely fantastic to get his point across. And of course the action it required would cement their relationship. Greg smirk, this was gonna be fun.

When the team all stopped for lunch Greg made sure he and Nick were both in the break room and his IPod was turned on and set to that song. Now to wait for an opening. At first it seemed to the impatient lab rat that he would go the entire lunch hour with no way to pull off his plan. Then as the conversation quieted he saw his chance. Quickly he went to his IPod and pressed play. As the first strains of the song began he saw everyone look at him. Carefully he walked over to Nick and held out his hand.

Kiss Me out of the bearded barley,  
>Nightly, beside the green green grass.<br>Swing, swing, swing the spinning step,  
>You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress.<br>Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight,  
>Lead me out on the moonlit floor.<br>Lift your open hand,  
>Strike up the band and make the fire flies dance,<br>Silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me.  
>Kiss me down by the broken tree house,<br>Swing me upon it's hanging tire.  
>Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat,<br>We'll take the trail marked on your father's map.  
>Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight,<br>Lead me out on the moonlit floor.  
>Lift your open hand,<br>Strike up the band and make the fire flies dance,  
>Silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me.<br>La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la  
>Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight,<br>Lead me out on the moonlit floor.  
>Lift your open hand,<br>Strike up the band and make the fire flies dance,  
>Silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me.<br>Now kiss me  
>La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la<p>

Needless to say Nick, the brawny Texan was shocked but stood anyway. As Greg sang the chorus. All eyes were on them as they did as the song suggested and kissed. The kiss was slow and sweet, one reserved for the minute the lovers got home but this time it was a kiss for the world to see. Well not the world but the people who mattered the most. After they broke the kiss, both panting like they'd run a mile, they turned to gauge the team's reaction. Grissom was stoic as usually but behind that façade the two lovers knew he was happy for them. Catherine and Sara exchanged glances and money, obviously they had been betting on who would tell and how. Warrick was grinning and he walked up and clapped Nick on the back. "About time someone told." He snickered as Nick shot him a glare.

The CSI 3 and the DNA tech went and sat back down, this time at the same table with hands intertwined. And this was the day that Greg Sanders and Nick Stokes came out to their friends and neither could be happier. And to think it started with two words: kiss me.


End file.
